


Chinese translation on "allegory for belief"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "allegory for belief"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [allegory for belief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294981) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



信仰諷喻　[第7號　狼]

這肯定是個夢，他毫不遲疑的下定論。上次離岸之前，島上的Madam曾警告過他們，說大伙正朝著偉大航道的未知水域進發；那海域霧氣濃重、海流兇猛離奇，所以他們一定得小心航行，而且只能趁日光普照、讓霧氣稍微褪散的時候才能前進。那Madam是位睿智老邁的婆婆，一頭斑白頭髮，滿佈皺紋的臉上鑲了一雙黛藍眼眸。

夜幕迅速來臨，教他們措手不及，於是娜美勒令大伙收起船帆、落下巨錨，提早回寢室休息。

這正是他值班的時候。肩上繞著溫暖的厚毛氈、坐在瞭望台的沙發上，他禁不住又一次暗地感謝弗蘭基，不然他又得頂著寒風濕意，連夜盯著伸手不見五指的濃霧了。

漫漫長夜也不曉得是什麼時份，他偶爾抬眼瞟向海面，卻發現天色已經大亮了。他瞇眼看向朦朧柔和的太陽，太陽之下不是黯黑海洋，而是一望無際的妃色蘆葦。他驚訝得站起身來，卻發現自己站在柔軟的土上，身周的蘆葦高可及肘。

於是他馬上認定，對，這絕對是個夢。一陣微風掠過，蘆葦揚起柔柔波浪，空氣也沒有一絲海鹹氣息。

他正要把自己掐醒，卻發現身前站著一個男人。

這男人半身被蘆葦叢擋著，衝著他的笑容卻是無比燦爛，而且笑容跟平常人不一樣，居然隱約染上原始的野性。寂靜隆然在他耳裏迴蕩，赤紅天際在他頭上展揚，這陌生的情景讓他毫不意外；讓他感到意外的，卻是這徹骨的寒意。

「嘿。」男人打破了不可思議的寧謐，嗓音卻是似近還遠。男人一頭凌亂的墨黑髮絲，銀藍雙眼之下是重重陰影。「你好，來自北海的小朋友。」

「你好。」山治應道：「這地方真不錯。」

男人笑得更燦爛了。「嗯，的確不錯。」

「不過，這地方有點冷。你定必聽過一樣的怨言了吧？」

「非也非也。」男人說道：「你的同胞已經習慣嚴寒了。」

「哦，是嗎？」山治上下拍著口袋，想要摸出香煙來，卻一無所獲。「那麼，你想我為你做什麼嗎？」

「你自小遠離家鄉，對不？來自北海的小朋友。」

「不對。」山治的呼息在空中凝結成霧。「家鄉隨我而行。」

「哦。」男人又穿過蘆葦，滿是逼力的朝著他走近一步。「你蠻幸運的嘛。」

「大概吧。」他開始變得不耐煩了。「你想我給你做什麼嗎？還是說我能離開了？」

「你的同胞稱我為沼地居者。」

「我不曉得你以為我的同胞是誰，但我的同胞是一群長居海上的混蛋。」山治應道，隨即想起奧比特號、想起芭拉蒂、想起把他當成親人的無血緣家人。他突然無比想念他們，半晌才猛然搖頭。「你到底要忽略我的問題到什麼時候？」

「小朋友，你叫什麼名字？」

他嘆了口氣：「山治。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

「真不幸。」自詡沼地居者的男人說道：「多有幾個名字比較好。」

山治聳聳肩。「有需要的時候再起就好了。」

男人似乎被逗樂了。「也對。很好，那你在找什麼呢？來自北海的山治？」

「我幹嗎要告訴你？」

男人又踏上一步，俯身湊近對方，讓山治能看清他瞳仁間星星點點的小黑斑，也能看清他眼裏隱含的烈焰。「我曾目睹不少戰士興起、殞落；我作戰的時刻比你的人生還要長，而最近一場戰役是最轟烈的──我以烈焰捲席大地、我生生咬掉勝利女神的手、我吞噬不少神祇烈士的英靈，現在英雄都不復存在了。小朋友，來自北海的山治，你認為自己是位英雄嗎？」

山治淡然盯著對方。「偶爾吧，日子混得不錯的時候，我會認為自己是個英雄。」

「所有英雄都在追尋某件聖物，那你在找什麼？」

「一片奇蹟的海洋。」他冷漠回應。

「一片海洋？」沼地居者啞聲大笑，呼息摻了一股硫霉味兒。「你的同胞相信的不是海洋，而是一棵包含一切的巨木、根柢直達世界中心的巨木、枝葉觸及天際的巨木。那是喪者之木，世界之木。」

山治哼道：「我相信的不是巨木，而是四海交匯的海洋，又名All Blue。」

男人雙手大張，誇張的朝四周一揮。「看呀，小朋友。這世界的天空是血紅的，沒有一點藍色。所以，別再相信那片虛幻的海洋了，那並不存在。」

窮目望去，蘆葦叢枯乾脆弱，軟土驀地變得堅硬乾涸，譎紅的天空在他們頭上呼嘯翻騰。

「All Blue不在這地方。」他淡然說道：「但它確實存在。在我的世界，天上海上都是無邊無際、深深淺淺的藍色。」

「我知道你來自哪個世界。」沼地居者斜眼睨他，然後笑得開懷明亮，握著山治的手，湊近自己的唇邊。「我也知道你從骨子裏懼怕我。小朋友，我確實存在嗎？我跟你的All Blue同等真實嗎？」

「你確實存在。」山治應道：「你的確真實。」

眼前的男人大張嘴巴，露出那雙尖利的牙齒。於是山治踢飛對方，態度就像要狠狠教訓某個煩人的綠髮傢伙似的。

他也懶得看著沼地居者落入蘆葦叢，只轉身離開這陌生的地方。然而，他能聽見對方的笑聲，能從骨子間聽見那陣低沉的笑聲。

沼地居者的聲音從四方八面而來。「待你放棄尋找那片奇蹟海洋的時候，待你輸得一敗塗地的時候，你會再次來到我的跟前。那時候，我會收下你的手，一如我當初收下勝利女神的手一般，那女人只剩一隻手了。你會回來的，曾經名為來自北海的山治的小朋友，我會等著你。」

山治腳下不停，冒著蝕骨寒意，在譎紅的天空下穿過妃色蘆葦。他一直走著、一直走著，沼地居者的笑聲卻一直如影隨形。

「廚師桑？」

他猛然轉向左邊，卻看見羅賓正握著一杯熱騰騰的咖啡。

「羅賓醬！」他大步走向對方，把蘆葦叢什麼的通通推到腦後，腳下清楚傳來鞋跟敲在木質地板的聲音。

「你還好吧？」

「欸？」千陽號徐徐晃蕩，讓他腳下不穩。海浪柔柔拂上船身，四周還是有點涼意。「呃，啊！沒事！看見羅賓醬在這，還會有什麼不妥呢？」他彎腰撿起掉落地上的毛氈，抖抖氈上的灰塵，然後圍著對方肩上。

「真的沒事？」

「當然沒事！羅賓醬如此關心我，真是太溫柔了！」羅賓一如所料的沉默不語，所以他匆匆低聲說道：「我只是不小心打瞌睡，做了個古怪的夢而已。在夢裏，我一直在行走，走了很久很久，就這樣而已。」

「似乎是個很愉快的夢呢，待會吃早餐時，再跟我詳細描述一下好嗎？」羅賓笑得溫柔，可是語氣不容拒絕。

他默默勾起笑容，啞聲應道：「羅賓醬希望的，我會赴湯蹈火為你辦好！現在，我能為你做什麼嗎？」

「不必了，謝謝你。好好休息吧，離日出還有幾個小時呢。」

他一如平常的誇張鞠躬，跳著麪條舞扭出瞭望台。

甲板上只有他一人，於是他驀地頓住舞步，挨著圍欄垂頭看向海面。濕膩煩人的霧氣把他重重裹住，在他的皮膚凝結成珠；遠處傳來沉沉聲響，或是雷鳴、或是未知惡獸，他盯著下方的墨黑海面，海浪柔柔拂上千陽號船身。他總算點了一根香煙。

「只要我一息尚存，都不會放棄。」他朝身後悄悄逼近的影子說道：「我會一刻不停的不斷尋找。」

緊接的是一陣低鳴，彷若恆久靜待的笑聲。

他轉過身來，甲板卻依舊只有他一個人。

晨曦，快來吧，他們將繼續航行。

 

END


End file.
